minecraft_story_mode_offiziellfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse
Jesse ist der spielbare Hauptprotagonist von Minecraft: Story Mode, der von Telltale Games entwickelt wurde und dessen Geschlecht und Aussehen vom Spieler ausgewählt wird. Die männliche Version wird von Jens Wendland synchronisiert, und die weibliche Version wird von Franciska Friede synchronisiert. Sie erscheinen zuerst in "Der Orden des Steins". Überblick Aussehen Das Aussehen und Geschlecht von Jesse kann vom Spieler angepasst werden. Der männliche Jesse trägt ein langärmliges Hemd und Hosen, die von Hosenträgern gehalten werden, und die weibliche Jesse trägt ein T-Shirt mit Overall und Haarspange. In der zweiten Staffel hatte Jesse in "Hauseigener Held" und "Unter Druck" einen prismatischen Handschuh zur Rechten. Der männliche Jesse krempelt die Ärmel hoch, wenn er einen eisernen Brustpanzer trägt. In "Gefängnissblockl" trägt Jesse ein weißes Kurzarmhemd mit roten Hosenträgern und einer orangefarbenen Hose, während Jesse ein weißes Trägershirt und eine orangefarbene Hose trägt. Persönlichkeit Jesses Persönlichkeit wird hauptsächlich von den Entscheidungen des Spielers beeinflusst. Sie sind jedoch im Allgemeinen freundlich und ihren Freunden gegenüber sehr loyal, obwohl sie in manchen Situationen emotional und intensiv sein können. Je nachdem, was der Spieler auswählt, ist Jesse bereit, alles für seine Freunde zu tun, und ist ihnen gegenüber äußerst loyal und fürsorglich, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen. Sie können auch höflich sein und versuchen, mit wem auch immer sie sich treffen, auszukommen. Jesse kann auch großzügig sein. Dies wird gezeigt, wenn Axel der gesamten Gruppe Kekse mit Ausnahme von Lukas gibt, Jesse kann ihm sein/ihren Keks geben. Jesse kann sich auch dafür entscheiden, den Menschen von der Himmelsstadt die ewige Quelle zu geben, da sie die Ressourcen mehr benötigen als Jesse. Sie können auch vorschlagen, dass ihre Gruppe und Cassie Rose, die verzweifelt nach Hause zurückkehren wollte, Jesse's verzauberten Feuerstein und Stahl teilen. Jesse kann entweder arrogant oder bescheiden sein. Sie können sich auch in andere Personen wie TorqueDawg einfühlen, die sie misshandelt haben. Kurz nachdem er Jesse getroffen hatte, begann TorqueDawg sie und ihre Freunde zu beleidigen. Wenn er in einer Falle getötet wird, können sie sich in ihn einfühlen. Dies kann auch gezeigt werden, als Cassie Rose angeblich in ihrer eigenen Falle getötet wurde. Jesse kann sagen, dass trotz der Tatsache, dass Cassie einige schreckliche Dinge getan hat, niemand es verdient, von zu Hause weggefangen zu werden, wie sie es war. Jesse kann sich auch selbst die Schuld geben, wenn Menschen verletzt werden oder sterben. Dies zeigt sich, wenn sie sich selbst die Schuld geben, Magnus / Ellegaards Rüstung genommen zu haben, und sich für Rubens Tod in Staffel 1 verantwortlich fühlen.Sie können sich auch die Schuld für Lukas / Petras angeblichen Tod geben, nachdem PAMA heruntergefahren wurde. In Staffel 2 kann Jesse sich selbst die Schuld geben, die Sicherheit der Menschen in Beacontown gefährdet zu haben. Sie können sich auch selbst die Schuld für Xaras Tod geben (entscheidend). Jesse kann jedoch auch eine sehr sarkastisch und unhöfliche Haltung einnehmen. Sie können jedem gegenüber hart sein, sogar ihren Freunden und ihrem eigenen Haustier, Reuben. In Episode 5 wird Jesse möglicherweise egoistischer und gieriger bei der Suche nach der ewigen Quelle und wird rücksichtsloser und feindlicher gegenüber allen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Jesse kann auch zeigen, dass sie in der Lage sind, andere sterben zu lassen, ohne Reue zu zeigen. Jesse macht sich möglicherweise keine Sorgen um die Sicherheit seiner Freunde und kann jemanden eines Verbrechens beschuldigen, für das es kaum oder keine Beweise gibt, auch wenn er unschuldig ist. Sie können auch leicht verärgert sein und Streit mit ihren Freunden anfangen, wenn einer von ihnen mit Jesse nicht einverstanden ist oder ihre Führung in Frage stellt. Jesse kann eine immense Feindseligkeit gegenüber Lukas und Ivor zeigen. Möglicherweise haben sie Probleme, Lukas zu vertrauen, und kommen manchmal mit ihm in Streit. Jesse kann verständlicherweise auch Vertrauensprobleme mit Ivor haben, vermutlich weil er den Wither Storm erschaffen hat und Petra für einen Deal betrogen hat. Jesse kümmert sich wirklich um seine/ihre Freunde, auch wenn sie sich dafür entscheiden, es nicht zu zeigen. Unabhängig von der Wahl des Spielers ist Jesse sichtlich verärgert, als Reuben stirbt, sprachlos geschockt, als Aiden Lukas vom Rand von der Himmelsstadt stößt (entscheidend), und offensichtlich entsetzt, wenn ihre Freunde vermutlich in der Falle des Weißen Kürbisses getötet werden. Als Lukas und Petra/Ivor anscheinend von Nell getötet werden, ist Jesse wütend und greift sie brutal an, ohne zu wissen, dass sie wieder aufgetaucht sind. In Staffel 2 zögert Jesse, Petra/Jack anzugreifen, als Romeo die beiden Freunde zum Kämpfen bringt. Sie sind auch traurig über Jacks offensichtlichen Tod, der in "Unter dem Grundgestein" (entscheidend) von der Klippe fällt. Gegenstände * Enderman-Anzug (früher) * Formidi-Bombe (früher) * Befehlsblock-Werkzeug / Waffe (vorübergehend) * Amulett (früher) * Kartoffeln (früher und entscheidend) * Verzaubertes Diamantschwert * Kuchen (früher) * Verzauberte Diamantspitzhacke (x2) * Verzauberter Feuerstein und Stahl * Weißer Kürbis * Ewige Quelle-Krone * Ender Perlen * Das Redstone-Herz * Hebel (vorübergehend) * Schere * Feuerstein und Stahl * Portalatlas (früher und vorübergehend) * Steinschwert (früher) * Verzauberter Schild * Andere Handwerksgegenstände * Verzauberte Diamantaxt * Goldschwert (früher und entscheidend) * Eisenschwert (früher und vorübergehend) * Prismarin Handschuh (ehemals) * Strukturenblock (früher) * Tageslichtsensor (determinant und temporär) * Bogen * Pfeile * Angelrute * Kekse (Entscheidend und früher) * Pilzeintopf (Entscheidend und früher) * Verzaubertes Eisenschwert (Entscheidend) * Diamantschwert (Entscheidend) * Faules Fleisch (Entscheidend) * Feuerwerk (früher) * Eiserne Spitzhacke (früher) * Xaras Bett (früher und entscheidend) * Freds Tagebuch (früher) * Fackel * Kompass * Goldener Handschuh (früher) * Giftige Kartoffel (vorübergehend und entscheidend) * Kartoffel (vorübergehend und entscheidend) * Elytra * Atemhelm von Jack Getötete Opfer Die folgende Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Jesse getötet hat: * Der Wither-Sturm * Zahlreiche feindliche Mobs * Magnus der Schurke / Ellegaard der Redstone-Ingenieur (indirekt) * LDShadowLady / DanTDM (indirekt) * PAMA * Einige gelbe Teamkonkurrenten (Entscheidend, wiederbelebt) * Hadrian (wiederbelebt) * Mevia (wiederbelebt) * Slab der Unbewegliche (indirekt, bestimmend, wiederbelebt) * Ein roter Teamkonkurrent (indirekt / direkt, entscheidend, wiederbelebt) * Romeos Prismarin-Koloss-Konstrukt * Eisiger Golem (entscheidend) * Riesenghast * Riesen-Magma-Golem * Disco Mickeys Kühe (indirekt, entscheidend) Tod (Wiederbelebt) Getötet von * Mevia Jesse wurde von Mevia mit zwei Diamantäxten getötet, aber aufgrund der "Wiedergelebungs" -Regeln dieser Welt tauchte Jesse bald wieder in der nahen Wiedergelebungs-Zone auf. * Spieler Jesse kann auch mehrere Male sterben, je nachdem, wie der Spieler handelt Tod (Neustarten) * feindliche Mobs * Eiserner Golem * Splash Potion of Harming * Wither Storm * Lava * TNT * Fallschaden * Aiden * Pfeil des Giftes * Der weiße Kürbis * PAMA (nützlich gemacht) * Petra (Chipped) * Lukas (Chipped) * Harper (Chipped) * Gedächnis Kontrollierte Bewohner (Chipped) * Mitbewerber * Gladiatoren * Hadrian * Mevia * Emily * Nell * Platte * Ertrinken * Romeo * Wächter * Eisige Spinne * Eisiger Golem * Insassen * Riesen-Magma-Golem * Magma Golem * Ivor (Ninja Masked) Jesse kann auch sterben, wenn er die Gefahr nicht vermeidet. Der Bildschirm wird rot und das Spiel wird ab dem letzten Speicherpunkt neu gestartet. Beziehungen Reuben (Schwein) Reuben war Jesses Haustier. Jesse stand Reuben sehr nahe und kümmerte sich um ihn. Reuben ging es auch mit Jesse so und bemühte sich nach Kräften, ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Als Ruben stirbt, ist Jesse gebrochen und vermisst ihn sehr. Sie fühlen sich auch schuldig und denken, dass Ruben an ihnen gestorben ist (Determinante). Olivia Olivia und Jesse sind beste Freunde. Sie lebten zusammen mit Axel in Jesses Baumhaus und die drei arbeiten als Team für die meisten Aufgaben. Sie spielte auch oft ein albernes kleines Spiel mit Jesse mit dem Titel "Gegen welches würdest du lieber kämpfen?". Olivia ist eine sehr unsichere und pessimistische Person, und sie vertraut Jesse oft an, um Hilfe . Axel Axel und Jesse sind beste Freunde. Sie lebten zusammen mit Olivia in einem Baumhaus und die drei arbeiten als Team für die meisten Aufgaben. Axel ist am glücklichsten, wenn all die Dinge, die er für fantastisch hält, auch von Jesse als cool angesehen werden. Petra Petra ist eine der besten Freundinnen von Jesse. Obwohl es nicht bekannt ist, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben, kennen sie sich schon lange, zumindest seit Jesse in ihrem Baumhaus lebte. Anfangs findet Petra Jesse nervig, aber bald werden sie Verbündete und helfen sich gegenseitig. Später wird sie Mitglied von Jesse's Gang und hilft ihnen, den Wither Storm zu bekämpfen. Petra vertraut Jesse auch ihre Geheimnisse an und zeigt, dass sie ihnen sehr vertraut. Ivor Am Anfang waren Ivor und Jesse Feinde. Aber als Jesse herausfindet, dass Ivor keine schlechte Person ist, wird ihre Beziehung viel stabiler und sie werden gute Freunde. Jesse denkt auch, dass Ivor sie manchmal zum Lachen bringt. (Bestimmend) Lukas Zu Beginn war Lukas widerwillig Jesses Feind. Später verbündet sich Lukas jedoch mit Jesse's Gang gegen den Wither Storm. Durch ihre Handlungen kann Jesse Lukas entweder nahe kommen oder nicht. Wenn Jesse in Episode 8 das Tagebuch von Lukas erfolgreich zurückerhält, bittet Lukas Jesse, das Ende zu wählen. Wenn Jesse "... und er / sie hätte es nicht ohne seine / ihre Freunde tun können" wählt, wird Lukas das Buch schließen und sagen "Du weißt etwas, das gefällt mir wirklich", das Buch zu Ende bringen und ihre Beziehung fortführen ein herrliches Hoch. Harper Jesse und Harper wurden als gute Freunde angesehen. Wie Lukas basiert auch Jesse seine Beziehung zu ihr hauptsächlich auf den Handlungen des Spielers. Harper half auch Jesse und der Bande, nach Hause zu kommen, und wenn Harper bei Crown Mesa abgelehnt wird, bietet Jesse ihr entschlossen an, mitzukommen. Emily Zuerst waren Jesse und Emily keine guten Freunde, aber später wollte Emily Jesse helfen. Obwohl sie Jesse betrogen hat, wollte sie es nicht und sie haben die Möglichkeit, ihr zu vergeben. Jesse kann ihr auch die Möglichkeit bieten, mit ihnen zu kommen und sich Jesse's Gang anzuschließen. Nell Bevor Jesse herausfand, dass Lukas und Petra / Ivor wieder auftauchen würden, waren sie wütend auf Nell und konnten sich entscheiden, sie anzugreifen. Später jedoch, als Nell Jesse ihre Weizenfarm zeigt, verbessert sich ihre Beziehung. Sie können bessere Freunde werden, wenn Jesse mit Emily zusammenarbeitet und / oder Nell später rettet. Otto Nach dem, was Harper ihm erzählt hat, ist Otto von Jesses Fähigkeiten beeindruckt und willigt ein, Jesse beim Gewinn der Spiele zu helfen. Als einziger alter Baumeister, der hofft, dass die Spiele fair bleiben, verspricht er, Jesse den Atlas zu geben und ihnen zu helfen, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Slab der Unbewegliche Als sie sich das erste Mal trafen, betrog Jesse unwissentlich Spleef und blies Slab mit TNT von seinem Turm, und Slab mochte Jesse nicht. Jesses spätere Handlungen werden ihre Beziehung bestimmen. Wenn Sie Slab verärgern, indem Sie mit Sebastian sprechen und sie zu spät zu Hadrian bringen, oder wenn Sie ihn einen großen Fehler nennen, bedeutet dies, dass Slab sie immer noch hassen wird. Auf der anderen Seite wird Slab, wenn Jesses Handlungen seinen Standards entsprechen, ihnen gegenüber freundlicher sein und sich schließlich der Gruppe anschließen, um die Old Builders zu beenden. Er wird sich selbst opfern und den Schmerz des Respawnens für Jesse erleben. Im Portal-Netzwerk wird er Lukas sein Tagebuch zurückgeben. Der Orden des Steins Jesse sah die Gruppe als ihre Helden und Mentoren an und suchte nach ihnen. Wenn der Spieler sich für Magnus oder Ellegaard entscheidet, verbessert dies die Beziehung zu dem Charakter erheblich. Wenn Gabriel gerettet wird, verbessert dies auch ihre Beziehung erheblich. Nachdem Jesse Soren in The End gefunden hat, fängt Soren an, sie als Freund anzusehen. Nachdem die Wahrheit über den Orden entdeckt wurde, sind sie enttäuscht und bestürzt, ihre Helden verloren zu haben. Jesse fühlt sich auch danach als gute Mentoren. Jack Am Anfang kann Jesse skeptisch oder aufgeregt sein, Jack von dem zu treffen, was Petra ihnen erzählt hat. Später lernten Jesse und Jack, sich umeinander zu kümmern, wobei Jack Jesse sogar als "Freund" bezeichnete. In "Jailhouse Block", wenn Jack Romeos "Champion" wurde, indem er die Uhr mit seinem Diamantschwert zerschlug, sagte er, er dachte, Jesse und der Rest gaben ihn auf, und Jesse kann wählen, dass sie Jack niemals aufgeben würden. Nurm Nurm ist ein enger Freund und treuer Anhänger von Jesse, seit sie sich kennengelernt haben. Jesse umarmt Nurm entschlossen in "Giant Consequences" und freut sich, Nurm zu sehen, wenn Jesse mit Petra / Jack und Nurm im Mush Room im Sunshine Institute spricht. Nurm bietet an, zurückzubleiben, um Beacontown zu beschützen, wenn Jesses Gang geht. Wenn Jesse die Wahl hat, entweder Lluna oder Nurm zu verlassen, bietet Nurm an, zu bleiben, damit Jesse und Lluna gehen können. Wenn er jedoch zurückgelassen wird, wird Jesse traurig sein. Radar Jesse vertraut Radars Fähigkeiten. Sie können Radar verlassen, um Beacontown in „Hauseigener Held" und "Weit darüber hinaus" zu verwalten. Radar meldet sich auch als freiwilliger mit Jesse zu Romeos eisigem Palast der Verzweiflung mitzukommen. Wenn Romeo Radars Stärke diskreditiert, kann Jesse ihn verteidigen. Wenn Jesse mit Radar und Lukas geht, kann Jesse Radar entschlossen davor bewahren, ins Wasser zu fallen. In "Gefängnisblock" wenn Radar sich Sorgen um Jesse macht, kann Jesse dasselbe zu ihm zurücksagen. Wenn der Aufseher Radar mit dem Eisernen Ersticker foltert, kann Jesse beschließen, für ihn zu arbeiten und Radar zu sagen, dass sie „es für ihn getan haben". Radar hingegen sagt Jesse, dass er sich weigern soll, selbst wenn er gefoltert wird. Romeo Am Anfang hatten Jesse und Romeo eine sehr feindliche Beziehung, als Romeo versuchte, Jesse zu töten. In "Unter Druck" zerstörte Romeo Reubens Denkmal und hätte fast Beacontown zerstört, weil Jesse entschlossen war, ihn aufzuhalten. In "Weit darüber hinaus" haben sie jedoch die Wahl, Romeo mitzunehmen, nachdem Jesse Romeos Befugnisse beseitigt hat. Später, wenn Jesse Romeo mitgenommen hat und Romeo überlebt hat, wird er Jesse dafür danken, dass er ihn gerettet hat, und das Problem beheben, das er im Untergrund getan hat. Stella Jesses Beziehung zu Stella hängt von den Entscheidungen des Spielers ab. Zuerst mochte Jesse Stella nicht, da sie ihre Rivale sein wollte und Petra ausgetrickst hatte, indem sie ihr Schwert wegnahm und es als Schatz für sich behielt. In "Gefängnisblock" hat Jesse die Möglichkeit, Stella der Bande beizutreten und ihr zu helfen, dem Sonnenschein Institut zu entkommen, oder ihr nicht zu helfen. Wenn Stella der Bande beitritt, wird sie Jesse bitten, sich um Lluna zu kümmern, während sie in Beacontown ist, und Jesse bereitwillig helfen, Romeo zu besiegen. Andernfalls wird sie Jesse und den anderen gegenüber immer noch unhöflich sein. Auftritte Staffel 1 * Der Orden des Steins * Montage erforderlich! * Am allerletzten Ort * Zwischen Blok und Amboss * Was darf's sein? * Ein Portal ins Mysterium * Zugang verweigert * Das Ende der Reise? Staffel 2 * Hauseigener Held * Unter Druck * Gefängnisblock * Unter dem Grundgestein * Weit darüber hinaus Trivia * Jesse ist eine von drei Charakteren in Minecraft: Story Mode, die zwei oder mehr Synchronprecher hat, die anderen sind Olivia in Staffel 2 und Romeo. * In "Zwischen Block und Amboss" erwähnt Jesse, wenn er die Kartoffeln isst, dass Kartoffeln sein / ihr Lieblingsessen sind. * In Episode 1, wenn Jesse zurückkehrt, um Lukas zu retten, erwähnt er / sie, dass ihr Motto „Wir lassen niemanden zurück" ist. * Jesse ist der einzige Charakter in Minecraft Story Mode, der entweder männlich oder weiblich sein kann. **Telltale hat dem ein Easter Egg hinterlassen, als TorqueDawg angibt, dass Jesse je nach Geschlecht der Name eines Jungen / Mädchens ist. *Isa hat eine fast auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit der kaukasischen weiblichen Jesse. *Es wird in „Das Ende der Reise?" enthüllt dass Jesse beidhändig ist, da sie eine Spitzhacke gleich gut mit der linken und rechten Hand benutzen können. *Jesse hat fast alle Fähigkeiten für die verschiedenen Klassen: Baumeister, Griefer, Redstone-Expertet, Architekt und Krieger *Die einzige Gruppe, für die Jesse keine Fertigkeit hat, ist die Magier- / Alchemistengruppe. *Manchmal verursacht ein Fehler in Episode 6 („Ein Portal ins Mysterium"), dass Jesses Porträt den kaukasischen männlichen Jesse ohne Rüstung zeigt, unabhängig von der Wahl des Aussehens. *Merkwürdigerweise bedeutet dies, dass das Porträtbild entworfen wurde, als Jesse seine / ihre Rüstung nicht hätte verlieren können. * Jesse erscheint in jeder Episodentitelkarte, mit Ausnahme von „Montage erforderlich", „Unter Druck" und „Weit darüber hinaus". * Ivor, dem Weißen Kürbis (oder Cassie Rose) und PAMA haben alle die Hartnäckigkeit von Jesse während ihres Kampfes ums Überleben kommentiert: * In Episode 2 hat Ivor vor dem Kampf gegen Jesse und Petra / Gabriel ihre Hartnäckigkeit kommentiert. * In Episode 6 nennt der Weiße Kürbis Jesse „Unglaublich zäh". * In Episode 7 berechnet PAMA, dass Jesses Tapferkeit und Hartnäckigkeit beeindruckende Eigenschaften sind. * Jesse ist einer der tollpatschigsten Charaktere der Serie, der es schafft, das Amulett mehrmals fallen zu lassen / zu verlieren, mehrmals zu stürzen und Gegenstände wie die Befehlsblockwaffe und den verzauberten Feuerstein und Stahl fallen zu lassen. * Jesse ist der einzige Charakter, der in jeder Episode von Minecraft Story Mode auftaucht, unabhängig von den Aktionen der Spieler. * Jesse hat mit Abstand die meisten Aliase im Minecraft: Story-Modus. Dies ist höchstwahrscheinlich darauf zurückzuführen, wie viel Screentime sie erhalten und dass sie je nach Geschlecht als etwas anderes bezeichnet werden. * „Jesse" ist entgegen der landläufigen Meinung nur ein männlicher Name. Die weibliche Version ist „Jessie", eine gekürzte Version von „Jessica", während „Jesse" ein Name ganz anderer Herkunft ist. * Wenn der Spieler beschließt, seinen alten Spielstand in Staffel 2 zu importieren, kann er das Erscheinungsbild und sogar das Geschlecht von Jesse für Staffel 2 neu auswählen. Wenn jedoch eine der beiden Optionen ausgewählt wird, wird keine Erklärung für die Änderung angegeben. * Aufgrund eines Fehlers in „Unter Druck" hat jede Jesse-Variante hellgrüne Augen für diese Episode. * In „Unter dem Grundgestein" wird bestätigt, dass Jesse lapislblaue Unterwäsche trägt, wenn er Freds Lieblingsfarbe für den Quizwettbewerb herausfindet. Sie können das Ivor später erzählen, trotz seines Unbehagen. * Es wure von aufgedeckt Eric Stirpe , dass Jesse das kürzeste Mitglied des Neuen Orden des Steins ist. Category:Protagonist Category:Charaktere Category:Lebendige Charaktere Category:Hauptcharaktere Category:Mensch Category:Der Orden des Steins Category:Krieger Category:Baumeister Category:Konkurrenten Category:Redstone-Experte Category:Wiederbelebte Charaktere Category:Variabler Charakter Category:Haustierbesitzer Category:Staffel 1 Charaktere Category:Staffel 2 Charaktere Category:Adventure Pass Charaktere Category:Männliche Charaktere Category:Weibliche Charaktere Category:Jesses Gang